Time Is Of The Essence
by Kendizzy
Summary: Spencer Weston wished that anything would happen to keep her from going back to school the next day. What happens when she comes face to face with robots and is saved by a mysterious man with a sonic screwdriver? This will change her life forever.


_**Hey there. I'm MacKenzie Clayton and I am the author of this story. I don't really have a lot to say, but I hope that you enjoy my story.**_

_**Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 1. **_

"Spencer? Spencer! Are you up? Come on, you're going to be late!" A voice yelled through her dreams. She heard her door open and suddenly her room was full of light. "Agh! Lindsay! " She screamed, covering her eyes. "Get up, It's time to get ready for school!" her older sister said again. Spencer sluggishly climbed to her feet, scurrying around to find the things that she needed for College. College, that's something she'd been dreading all summer. Not that being in school bothered her, it's just that it meant it was time to grow up.

Two hours later, Spencer was rushing out the door, arms full of books, pencils, and her laptop. Shoving everything into the backseat of her fathers old Chevy Impala, Spencer rushed back inside. "Lindsay!" She exclaimed, "I'll be home at lunch, I'll see you then."

"Spencer, wait!"

"What is it?" Lindsay hurried down the stairs and threw her phone at her, "forgot this." Lindsay said with a crooked smile. With a quick hug, Spencer was out the door and off to college.

Three classes into her day and already Spencer was ready to get up and go home. All of her professors were boring and slow, the campus was large and confusing, and there were hardly any people in any of her classes, As the third hour ended, she just wanted to drop out. She had a chemistry course next hour. She hated chemistry and it was all the way on the other side of campus. Spencer walked out of the math building, wishing that something would happen to prevent her from ever coming back here.

The building sat atop a giant hill. She trudged up the hill in eerie silence alone. When she reached the door, she turned the knob and stepped inside. The room was dark, unoccupied. Spencer looked around, a bit frightened. "Hello?" She said, voice shaking. No answer. "Hello?" she screamed, utterly scared. Still no answer. Suddenly, Spencer heard a clanking sound coming from directly behind her.

The clanking grew louder. Spencer turned around. She stared into the darkness until she was face to face with a giant robot man, "What..?" Spencer said, backing up. "Delete delete delete delete." the robot man said. "You will become a Cyberman."

The Cyberman began to push her into another room. "Wait, What are you talking about?" Spencer screamed, struggling against the robots strong hold. It pushed her roughly into a wall, sending a shooting pain up her arm. "Don't fight it. Embrace it Embrace it!" The robot said, forcibly shoving her into the next room.

The room was dark and silent, but for the quiet humming of a machine. "It's time for you to change.." It said proudly. "I don't think that'll happen pal." a voice in the darkness said. The lights slowly flickered on, revealing the owner of the voice, a tall, well-dressed man holding a small, pen-like object and surrounded by hundreds of not moving Cybermen.

"You! You're not supposed to be alive…" The robot said, panic streaking its voice. "Oh, I'm alive." The man said and he pointed his pen-like toy at the robot and pushed the button. At once, the Cyberman fell to the ground, motionless. "Good ol' sonic!" The man said, kissing the sonic Spencer looked at the man in front of her, "Who are you?" Spencer asked, "I'm the Doctor," he replied grabbing her hand, "And we need to get out of here.

The strange man led Spencer deeper into the building. "Where are we going?" She asked. "We need to find the TARDIS and get out of here before-" He stopped running and got out his sonic. "What is that? Some sort of pen?" Spencer asked him. The Doctor looked at her and laughed, "This is a sonic screwdriver, not a pen. It doesn't even look like a pen! Now just…shut up for a minute. Do you hear that?" Spencer listened intently and sure enough, she could hear clanking in the distance. "**RUN!**" The Doctor said taking off in a sprint and pulling Spencer with him

The noise kept growing louder and louder, surrounding the pair. "Get in that blue box…**NOW! **_**HURRY!**_" The Doctor said, pointing to a blue 20th century police box at the end of the hall. Spencer ran as fast as she could with the Doctor close behind her. She opened the door and froze, looking at the giant amount of space. "It's…It's…"

"Bigger on the inside, I know." The Doctor said.

"Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, Who are you?"

"I'm Spencer Weston and I'm a little confused."

The Doctor looked at her, his ice blue eyes staring right into her emerald green ones. His face grew soft as he said, "I'm a time lord. I travel through time and space, like a space cop of some sort."

"You're and alien.." Spencer said, staring at the Doctors perfectly human face.

"Yes, a rather old one at that. Almost 2000 years old. Thankfully, I don't look it. After awhile, I regenerate..you know, change forms. I'm the thirteenth regeneration of my self." the Doctor looked at Spencer and smiled softly, "Well, where to? You have a house nearby of something?"

"Yes, on Rosewood avenue..But how are we going to get there?" The Doctor looked at her and pulled the lever. Suddenly, the phone box began to move. Before she knew it, it had stopped. The Doctor came over to her, smiling. "Open the door, Spencer." he said, grabbing her hand. " Are you crazy? There are psycho killer monster things out there!" She replied, trying to get out of his reach. "Hey," the Doctor said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, I'm a Doctor." he said with a smile. Spencer looked up at him, studying his face. "Okay, I trust you." she said as she reached for the door.

Spencer opened the door and stepped out onto Rosewood avenue. "How…" Spencer began to say, but she stopped when she saw the Doctors face. He was stifling back a laugh. "

You should have seen your face!" he giggled, causing Spencer to start laughing too. "Shut up!" she cried, laughing so hard her stomach was hurting. "Well," Spencer said, "Let's go inside." They ran inside, hand in hand, laughing all the way.

"Lindsay, I'm home." Spencer yelled, staring at the Doctor until he silenced himself. She heard padding feet and then saw her sister run down the stairs. "Oh, hello…Who's this?" she asked, staring intently at the Doctor. "My name is the Doctor." he said smiling. Lindsay looked at her sister and said, "Can I please speak with you in the kitchen?" Spencer let go of the Doctors hang walked into the kitchen. "Who is he?" Lindsay asked, pointing to the doctor. "He's the Doctor, he told you that." Spencer responded, turning to walk out.

"No, I mean to you.."

"He's just a friend Lindsay!" Spencer whispered, turning and walking out of the kitchen. The Doctor looked up at her as she approached, smiling widely. Spencer rolled her eyes and giggled. The Doctor laughed and scratched his head, looking just a wee bit confused. "So, Mr. Doctor.." Lindsay started. "Just the Doctor, Miss." he said, smiling at her. "Right. Doctor, would you like to have lunch with us?"

Quite some time later, the trio was sitting on the couch, watching television and laughing. "So, what are you doing here? You said you weren't from around here.." Lindsay said. The Doctors face grew sad. He closed his hand over Spencers, eyes distant. "I'm…not from around here. My home planet, Gallifrey, was involved in a war. It's known as the Time War. My entire planet was destroyed. I guess that means I'm the only one left. I'm the last of the time lords."

Lindsay stared at the Doctor, mouth wide open. "You're an alien?" She said, eyes widening. "Yes." the Doctor replied. Lindsay looked from the Doctor to Spencer. "How long have you known him?" she asked, looking angry. " He saved my life this morning. I was attacked in the Chemistry building by these robots called Cybermen. They were going to…make me one of them." Spencer replied, looking at the Doctor. "Well," Lindsay began, "It's time to go to bed. Come along, Spence. Doctor, you're welcome to stay, If you'd like." The Doctor shook his head, "no ma'am, I'll go my TARDIS, It's right outside." The Doctor then stood up and turned to walk out the door. "What's a TARDIS?" Lindsay asked, running after him with Spencer on her heels. "Time And Relative Space In Dimensions. It's my time machine. " the Doctor said, "Goodnight." he shook Lindsays' hand and hugged Spencer, "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and out the door he went.

Spencer walked into her room and shut the door. She peered outside, seeing the TARDIS in her backyard. She didn't know why, but it made her feel safer. She changed quietly into a pair of pajamas and sat on her bed. She had a giant, purple bruise on her elbow the Cyberman that shoved her this morning. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Robot men, aliens, time machines…it was all so different. She had been led to believe that none of that was real. It was all supposed to be made for movie stuff. But no, she saw it all today. It was crazy! _Maybe I'm crazy,_ Spencer thought, laying back onto her bed, _or perhaps I'm perfectly sane…_

The Doctor stood in his TARDIS, hand on the lever. He needed to leave. He didn't want a companion, especially one like Spencer. She reminded him so much of **her.** You'd think three regenerations would be enough to get her outta your head. Rose Tyler. He had tried so hard to move on, but to no avail. He had also tried to get back there again, just to give her a proper goodbye. He couldn't get that close to anyone else again. It just hurt too much when it was time to let them go.

The noise woke Spencer from her dreamless sleep. It was loud and it came from the backyard. She jumped out of bed, quickly grabbing a jacket and slipping on shoes. She ran through the house until she reached the back door. The door to the TARDIS was open and the Doctor was standing outside of it, staring at it. Spencer opened the door and walked over to him. "What're you doing? Are you leaving?" she asked. He Doctor looked over at Spencer." I'm thinking about it."

"I want to go with you. Spencer said, grabbing the Doctors hand.

"I can't let you come with me. It's too dangerous." he said, not meeting her eyes. "Please. Today, in the Chem building with the Cybermen, all the running, not knowing whether I'm going to live or die. That's what I want to be doing. I want to live dangerously. I can't be in school all day, learning things I already know! I want to se things. I want to see them with you. " Spencer stared at the silent Doctor. The smallest smile came onto his face. "Okay, we'll give it a try. We will leave in the morning," The Doctor said, looking at his watch. "8 'o' clock sharp."

Lindsay woke up the next morning to voices. She rolled over, looking at her alarm clock, 6:30 a.m. Spencer didn't even need to be up yet! She climbed out of bed and walked over to Spencers room and opened the door. She was already dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. In front of her was the Doctor, grabbing things as Spencer pointed them out. On her bed between them was her backpack. "What's going on here?" Lindsay asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her emerald eyes.

The pair in front of her stopped moving and looked at her. " What are you doing?" Lindsay asked again, sounding more serious. "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up.." Spencer said, looking at her sister. " You're running off with him, aren't you? You want to go traverse the galaxy with him in the blue box. Spencer, I thought you knew better. I thought that I'd taught you better. You want to give up _everything_ you've worked for, everything, just to travel around?" Lindsay screamed. Spencer looked from her to the Doctor, "I never wanted to go to college. You knew what I wanted to do and you shot down the idea. You're the one that wanted to go. This college I'm attending was your first choice, not mine." Lindsay stared at her sister in disbelief, "I didn't go because of **YOU**! Who else was supposed to take care of you after they died? I couldn't just leave you here at the age of seven! I couldn't care for you and be a student at the same time." Lindsay was furious. She was staring at Spencer, her face a mixture of anger, sadness, and disappointment. "If this is what you want, then fine. Don't come crying back to me when this little fantasy you've created comes crashing down."

Spencer watched as Lindsay stormed out the door and down the hall. She didn't know what had just happened. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asked. Spencer shook her head, blinking back the tears in her eyes, ready to fall. "Let's just finish packing," Spencer said, trying to keep her cool, " I just want to get out of here."

An hour and a half later, Spencers room was almost completely bare. They had fit everything she needed into one big backpack. "I'll be waiting outside." the Doctor said, taking her bag downstairs. Spencer walked down to Lindsays room and opened the door. "Linds?" she said, "Linds, I'm sorry. This morning was stupid." She walked over to the mass of blonde hair laying in the bed. "Spence, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to snap at you. Are you leaving now?" Lindsay said, looking up at her sister. "Yeah, We're leaving now. I just came in to say goodbye. I'll miss you Lindsay. Take care of everything…And don't hurt my car too bad." Spencer handed Lindsay her keys and gave her a giant hug. " I love you Sis, be safe." Lindsay whispered. Spencer began to walk away when Lindsay stopped her. "Take this, It was always good luck for mom." She handed Spencer a necklace. It had a silver chain and a silver pendant that looked like it would open. "Why doesn't it open?" Spencer asked. Lindsay shrugged, "Mom always said it would open for us when we were ready to know." She closed her sisters hand around it and smiled, " Go on, the Doctors waiting."

Spencer walked out to the TARDIS and looked around. She would miss home, but it felt nice to finally get out of there. She walked over to the TARDIS and opened the door. The Doctor was standing by the console, just leaning against it. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes, I do believe I am."

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Please R&R! Thanks So much for reading! **_

_**xx, Kendizzy.**_


End file.
